Stay With Me (Solangelo)
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: Nico and Will fight, leaving both wondering how they'll patch their relationship. Will has learned that the best way to go about is to sing his problems away. So what does he do? Serenade Nico, of course! (Solangelo proposal fic, lyrics altered slightly, T for language)


**Hey guys! If you're here from Baby You're so Classic, HEY! This is in response to TailsDoll13, who wanted Solangelo getting engaged. If you have any fanfic prompts (any fandom, I'm not picky) please leave it in the comments! Also, I slightly changed the lyrics of the song Stay with Me by Sam Smith so that it would be more about love and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS/PUBLISHED WORKS THAT THIS IS BASED OFF OF! I DO, HOWEVER OWN HOW THIS WAS PUT TOGETHER AND WRITTEN! **

The first thing that truly registered in Nico's mind was the coldness of his bed. Four years ago, he would have welcomed the frigid air, but with the entry of one son of Apollo, that had changed. Nico wondered why Will wasn't in bed next to him. As he opened his eyes completely, the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

"_Why can't you just see it from my point of view?"_

"_Why can't you just get out?"_

_The two had been screaming at each other, throwing insults left and right._

"_Maybe I will!"_

"_Fine, go fuck him for all I care! Get out!"_

_With a last glare, Will grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him, leaving Nico breathless, gasping for air in his lungs. _

"_Please. Stay with me."_

Will gritted his teeth. That last night had been the worst night of the past four years, and he was incredibly furious at himself. He had spent so much time building up the perfect relationship with Nico, only to tear it down in one night. He grabbed his clothing that was scattered around the bed. With one last glance at the naked, nameless woman in bed, he left the grungy hotel.

_That's the last time I'm sleeping with a chick, _Will thought grimly to himself. _Man, I really screwed up this time. _

The two spent the entire next week in the same fashion, holing up in their apartments and not talking to anyone. Nico was mentally berating himself for ever letting Will walk out that door. Will was cursing himself for being so insensitive to Nico's emotions. He knew that he had to get the younger boy back before he hurt himself, physically or emotionally.

Will was the first one to shake himself of the depression and get out of his apartment. The first thing he did was formulate a plan. That was what he did best—plan things. Once he'd mapped it out, he put into action, and the first thing he would need was a lot of prayers to the goddess Iris and pleading with Percy Jackson.

"Nico, bruh." Percy's mildly irritating voice floated through Nico's one-bedroom apartment. "You can't just stay here all day, you know."

"Mm." Nico groaned in response, restraining himself from hurling a pillow at Percy. "Go 'way."

"No! Get your lazy ass out of that goddamn bed or I swear to your father—no offense meant, sir—I will dump you in the Atlantic Ocean."

Nico rearranged the covers so that only his face was peeking out of his shell of blankets. He looked a bit like an emo owl, and Percy was tempted to laugh. He didn't, however, opting for a threatening shake of his fist

"Now! Out! Go change! Shower!" Percy began clapping his hands, going through Nico's clothes for what he deemed fashionable (he ended up IMing Piper for help; he knew he was awful with fashion). Once Nico was changed and showered, Percy informed him that they were going to Camp Half Blood to catch up with people and Nico's argument was invalid.

Too groggy and hurting to really argue, Nico just went along with it and Percy caught them the taxi there (Nico was way too tired to Shadow Travel). After going around and greeting various people, Percy dragged Nico to the tables, which were laden with food. After offering some food in the fire, Nico sat down again, not really wanting to eat.

The two sat there for a while, Percy gobbling down food and Nico watching on in disgust.

"Percy, you might want to breathe," Nico remarked dryly. "And I still don't know why I'm here."

"Just wait, hold on…" Percy waved his hand and a large sphere of water appeared. It shattered into mist, creating a rainbow. An Iris Message was clearly taking place, but the "screen" was a lot larger than most were. Percy also hadn't needed to pay anything.

When a piano appeared on the screen, Nico had a sneaking feeling about what was happening.

"I guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand," He would know that voice anywhere, even in the depths of Tartarus. Will Solace.

"But I still need love, cuz I'm just a man," The screen zoomed out to Will and a group of Apollo kids, all playing various instruments. Will sent Nico the smile that made his heart beat a million times faster. Looking closer, Nico realized that Will was at Mount Olympus, standing in front of the gods, serenading him. Almost all colour receded from his face.

"That night didn't seem to go to plan," If there was one thing Nico loved most about Will, it was when he was singing.

"I don't want you to leave, won't you hold my hand?" The two made eye contact, and even through the Iris Message, Nico could feel lightning coursing down his spine.

"_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Because you're all I need._

_This is love, it's clear to see_

_So darling, stay with me."_

"Why am I so emotional?"

Nico could remember all the times that he had broken down, crying, screaming from the nightmares that used to plague him. Will was always the one to be there, comforting him.

"I know it's not a good look, I lost all control."

Will knew that he had messed up, he'd taken it too far. He had always listened to Nico and what he was saying, but something about that night was different.

"Deep, deep down we both know this could work."

Even though Nico would never confess it, one time, he'd dreamt of him and Will in a house with three little children, all smiling brighter that Apollo could ever wish for, chasing all of Nico's shadows away.

"So could you stay with me so it don't hurt?"

Will knew that he wanted to be with Nico for the rest of his life. The only question now was if that one night had left that deep of a scar.

"_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Because you're all I need._

_This is love, it's clear to see_

_So darling, stay with me."_

Somewhere between s_tay with me_ and _clear to see,_ Nico had started crying. He felt a flurry of activity around him, but the only thing he truly was Will, smiling as he sang to his only true love.

"_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Because you're all I need._

_This is love, it's clear to see_

_So darling, stay with me."_

And in that moment, Nico felt truly, honest to Gods, loved. And it was an amazing sensation that he never wanted to give up, not for a moment in life.

As Will ended the song, Nico went to get up, only to realize that Will wasn't actually there and he couldn't go give the other a ginormous hug and kiss.

"Hey Nico?" Will's rough, boyish voice rang out. "Look down, will you?" Nico did as he was told, only to see a plate of food.

There was a sun made of scrambled eggs and the words _Stay with Me?_ written in ketchup. The part that really made Nico's heart pound was the silver band sitting in the middle of the egg sun. With confusion and hope battling for control over Nico's face, he looked up. Will laughed, and Nico swore that he was falling in love all over again.

"That's why I'm here, at Mount Olympus. I just asked your father if I could ask you to marry me." Will explained, smiling widely. "And I'm praying to all the gods here that you're gonna say yes."

"Then I guess your prayers are answered," Nico said, picking the ring up and wiping it off on a napkin.

"Wait, holy-" Will's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Nico Di Angelo, did you just say yes?"

"I don't know, you ask my ring," Nico replied, sliding the band onto his ring finger. The only response he got was a cheer of jubilation from the watching crowd.


End file.
